


A Letter to a Friend

by Darkbladerx666



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Letters, no goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkbladerx666/pseuds/Darkbladerx666
Summary: Taylor writes a letter to a friend a world away.





	A Letter to a Friend

_Lisa, I love you. I never said it before but it’s true, you saved me from myself when I almost died fighting Lung, you gave me friends, a home when my house wasn’t much of one and eventually a family, including a smug big sister. From Lung to Leviathan and from the Nine to Coil, we supported each other through the most challenging times. It was hard trusting you at first, even ignoring the undercover thing, trusting someone who calls themselves ‘Tattletale’ and who can undercover all your secrets with a glance? That was bound to end badly. But it didn’t, I gained a truly loyal friend._

_But I wasn’t much of one was I? I abandoned you and the others to join the Wards, to find someway to prevent the end of the world. I thought it was the right thing, trying to save the world my friends lived in, now I’m not so sure. My time with the Wards was miserable, not the hardest or heartbreaking but very lonely, which was my own fault, I should’ve let them in. I don’t know how they put up with me._

_And it was all for nothing, the world still ended and at the hands of its greatest hero. I couldn’t make a single difference, all my sacrifices were for nothing. We all keep trying, but even Eidolon and the Endbringers couldn’t stop him. We were abandoned and sabotaged and the rest gave up, even you lost hope in the end. I had to stop him, for all our sakes, and so I paid the price to do so._

_I have many regrets but that isn’t one of them. To stop a being that killed billions, on its way to kill trillions and all I had to do was lose my mind and temporarily enslave thousands of parahumans? It was bargain. But I hurt you, didn’t I? You said I reminded you of your brother, the one who killed himself, and what did I do if not kill myself? I’m so sorry that I made you go trough that again. I understand if you hate me for that, I would be surprised if you didn’t._

_Our last conversation together you said somethings that really hurt but I can’t deny the truth in them. I’m getting some help over here and this time I’m willing to let them help me, Yamada tried her best but I had more ‘important’ things to do. This letter is a part of that, as a way to give my feelings physical form instead of bottling them up like I tend to do. It’s a work in progress but it is progress, the nightmares aren’t as frequent anymore, I used to have them every night now it’s just every other night._

_I’m confronting my past decisions and wondering if they were really necessary, I do still believe that a lot of them were but others, like Triumph and his family, weren’t. Like I said it’s a work in progress._

_You’re probably curious how I’m adjusting in this new world, right? I’m applying for Universities right now and it’s going pretty well, turns out a lot of people are clamoring to get their hands on Bet refugees for our experiences on an alternative Earth. I work at an animal shelter, my coworkers say outside of the professionals I’m the best with the dogs, making sure they’re treated right, managing their behavior and tending their wounds. I like to think Rachel would be proud._

_Speaking of my coworkers, I think I’m becoming friends with them? I mostly kept to myself at first, didn’t want to let people in so soon after losing you and the others. I’m sure they thought of me as the weird quiet one armed woman, how exactly do you approach someone like that? But things calmed down as we started working together and they started inviting me over to hang out._

_It’s hard to not see you in them and in other people, you in every grin, Rachel in every grunt and glare, Alec and Aisha in every inappropriate joke and Brian in every smile. Those first few days I would collapse crying at anything that would remind me of you guys. I still do every once in a while but dad is there to hold me. Our relationship is still healing and I have doubts that it ever really will but even so, I glad he’s here with me._

_It was hard adjusting to just having one arm, you take for granted how easy things are with two, cooking proved to be a challenge but I got the hand of it.(I know, that was terrible.) The prosthetic arm is very impressive, it’s not Tinkertech but the technology here is slightly more advanced than on Bet, considering the events that lead me here I shouldn’t complain too much about a missing arm._

_Thank you Lisa, thank you so much for being my friend. And I’m so sorry for the pain I inflicted on you, I must’ve caused you no ends of trouble after my stunt, sorry. I remember our rule Lisa. No Goodbyes. I’m prepared to never see you again but I hope that we do, so I can truly say sorry to you._

_I love you._

_~Taylor_


End file.
